List of Characters
Below is a list of the many characters in Red vs. Blue. Since the first episode, over 100 characters have been introduced in the series. Red Team Major Characters *Staff Sergeant "Sarge", Commanding Officer (Active, in captivity) *Captain Richard "Dick" Simmons (Active) *Captain Dexter Grif (Active) *Private Franklin Delano Donut (Active, in captivity) *Lopez the Heavy (Inactive) Minor Characters *Lieutenant Max Gain, Commanding Officer (KIA) *Red Zealot (KIA) *Phil (KIA) *Private Walter Henderson (MIA) *Burke (KIA) *Dellario (KIA) *Tubbs (KIA) *Red Mutineer (Active) Epsilon-Doubles *Sarge (ε) (Active, inside Epsilon unit) *Simmons (ε) (Active, inside Epsilon unit) *Grif (ε) (Active, inside Epsilon unit) *Donut (ε) (Active, inside Epsilon unit) *Lopez (ε) (Inactive) Blue Team Major Characters *Private Leonard L. Church/Alpha (KIA, "lives" on through Epsilon) *Captain Lavernius Tucker (Active) *Captain Michael J. Caboose (Active) *Agent Texas/Beta (KIA) *Sheila (Inactive, tank A.I., currently housed in a crashed Pelican) *Captain Butch Flowers/Agent Florida, Commanding Officer (KIA) *Junior (MIA) *Private Kaikaina "Sister" Grif (KIA) *Epsilon (Active) *Agent Washington/Recovery One (Active, former agent of Project Freelancer, in captivity) *Freckles (MIA) Minor Characters *Private Jimmy (KIA) *Private Mickey (KIA) *Private Jones (KIA) *Lieutenant Miller, Commanding Officer (KIA) Epsilon-Doubles *Epsilon-Tex (Inactive) *Tucker (ε) (Active, inside Epsilon unit) *Caboose (ε) (Active, inside Epsilon unit) *Blue Grunt Leader (Active, inside Epsilon unit) *Phil the Falcon (Inactive) Project Freelancer Major Characters *Dr. Leonard Church, Project Director (KIA) *Counselor (MIA) *Agent Wyoming (KIA) *Agent New York (KIA) *Agent North Dakota (KIA) *Agent South Dakota/Recovery Two (KIA) *Agent Maine/The Meta (KIA) *Agent Carolina (Active) *Pilot "Four Seven Niner"/Recovery Command (MIA) Minor Characters *Agent Utah (MIA) *Agent Georgia (MIA) *Recovery Six (KIA) *Recovery Nine (KIA) *Tank Guy (KIA) A.I. Major Characters *Gamma (Destroyed, "lives" on as a memory in Epsilon) *Delta (Destroyed, "lives" on as a memory in Epsilon) *Theta (Destroyed, "lives" on as a memory in Epsilon) *Sigma (Destroyed, "lives" on as a memory in Epsilon) *Omega (Destroyed, "lives" on as a memory in Epsilon) *F.I.L.S.S. (Destroyed) *Lopez 2.0 (Destroyed, betrayed Red Team) Minor Characters *Eta (Destroyed) *Iota (Destroyed) *Holo-Grif (Active, inside Outpost 17-B Holo-Chamber programming) *Cyclops (Destroyed) Insurrection Major Characters *Insurrectionist Leader (KIA) *Agent Connecticut/C.T. (KIA, betrayed Project Freelancer) *Demo Man (MIA) *Girlie (MIA) *Sleeveless Insurrection Soldier (MIA) *Resistance Sniper (KIA) Minor Characters *Insurrectionist Flame Soldier (KIA) *Chain Guy and Chain Girl (KIA) *Scully (KIA) *Murphy (KIA) *Space Station Guard (KIA) *Rhee Sebiel (KIA) UNSC *Oversight Sub-Committee Chairman Malcom Hargrove (Active) *Allison (KIA) *Prison Guard (Active) *UNSC Police (Active) *Jerry (Active) *Dennis (Active) *Spaceship Operator (KIA) New Republic *Felix, rebel mercenary (Active) *Vanessa Kimball, New Republic leader (Active) *Lieutenant Jensen (Active) *Lieutenant Bitters (Active) *Caboose's Lieutenant (Active) *Palomo (Active) Other Major Characters *Medical Officer Super Private First Class Frank "Doc" DuFresne (MIA) *Vic/Vic Jr. (MIA) *Andrew D. "Andy" Kaboom (MIA, betrayed Blue Team) *Grunts (KIA) *Alien (KIA) *Smith (KIA) *Locus, federal mercenary (Active) Minor Characters *Francisco Montegue Zanzibar (Inactive) *Robot Number 2 (Destroyed) *Yellow Church (Active, somewhere in the past) *Green Alien (MIA) *Religious Aliens (KIA) *Jones (KIA) *Huragok (MIA) *Dropship Pilot (KIA) Epsilon-Doubles *Frank "Doc" DuFesne (ε) (Active, inside Epsilon unit) *Vic (ε) (Active, inside Epsilon unit) *Andy (ε) (Active, inside Epsilon unit) *Grunts (ε) (Active, inside Epsilon unit) *Informant Guy (Active, inside Epsilon unit) Non-Canon *French Pilot *Jenkins *Ralph *Recon Soldier Category: Red vs. Blue Category:Characters